


Early Morning

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke opened one eye, then the other. He looked at the alarm clock next to him, it was still in the early morning. He sighed, knowing he would soon have to get up to continue his mission. He would have liked to stay longer, he was happy to be able to enjoy these few hours of rest with his wife.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533035
Kudos: 21





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke opened one eye, then the other. He looked at the alarm clock next to him, it was still in the early morning and the sun was rising. He sighed, knowing he would soon have to get up to continue his mission. He would have liked to stay longer, he was happy to be able to enjoy these few hours of rest with his wife. It was a luxury, which he had been deprived for years. He turned over to Sakura, who was fast asleep. She had been on call at the hospital for several nights and was exhausted. Sasuke put his arm around her and hugged her. She snuggled instinctively in his embrace without waking up.

Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He remembered those nights when he and Sakura were traveling and when the sun was rising and woke him up. He remembered the feeling of happiness he felt when Sakura was still asleep in his arm. His happiness was stronger when Sakura was pregnant and that he felt Sarada kicked when he had his hand on Sakura's belly. It was the memory of those mornings that gave him the strength he needed when he was far away from his wife and daughter for years.

He finally opened his eyes, rousing himself from his memories. He tried to get up without waking Sakura up.

‘You are leaving already ?’ She asked.  
‘Hun.’

Her eyes were half-closed and she struggled to keep them open.

‘Will you come home tonight?’  
‘I’ll try.’

Sakura's voice became a whisper and her eyes closed.

‘I love you’ she said.

Sasuke smiled. He bent his head and kissed her.

‘I love you too.’

But Sakura did not hear him, having fallen asleep again. Sasuke got up and get dressed. He walked out of the bedroom and went pass Sarada’s bedroom. He opened the door noiselessly, Sarada was a light sleeper and could wake up at any time. He saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Being sure that Sarada was fine, he closed the door and left the apartment. He walked in the streets of Konoha. At this time of the day, the village seemed very different. Being usually very busy, with streets packed with people, he saw now a few storekeeper who were preparing their goods. He saw in the distance Naruto coming home after spending the night working. Sasuke headed for the exit of the village and disappeared.

_The end___


End file.
